percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 When I got inside my first period, singing and voice lessons, I saw everyone was jamming up. In the center front were the Harris Twins, Andi and Tyrese. They both have long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, they have dark skin, though Andi's skin is much lighter compared to her twin brother. "Hey." They said when they spotted me. "I see you guys are having fun." I smiled then put down my bag on my chair. "Wanna join?" Andi asked. I nodded and grabbed my guitar hanging on the wall. First School Rule: The school offers you the instrument of your choice so as long you can master it. And I chose a guitar. It was gray with a white silhouette of a skull in flames. "What are we playing?" I asked. Tyrese was already on the keyboard and Andi had her hands on the drums. "Make It Shine?" Andi said. I thought about that and said, "Nah. We sang that last time, how about Song2You?" They smiled and I nodded. "One! Two! Three!" Andi hit her drums and we began to jam. "I don't wear desinger clothes..." I began to sing. *** We were at the cafeteria when Robbie Shapiro III started to take pictures of us. "Would you quit that?" I asked him. He shrugged and put down his professional camera, man, the boy could shot great pics. "Say, Jada. How's your grandparents?" I gulped the coffee I was drinking then said, "They're al'right." The thing was, Robbie, Andi, Tyrese and I had a long history. Our grandparents were good friends because they've been classmates in Hollywood Arts and have been working together for a long time. And when our parents were born, they had grown close and so when we were born, same thing happened. Though Andi and Tyrese moved to New York after their dad, Tyrone, had his TV Series cancelled back in L.A and transfered here, though I haven't seen Mr. Harris in a long time, only his wife, Charlotte. Tori and Andre Harris stayed in L.A for their passion for music. Robbie and his dad transfered here to pursue a better chance in Photography while his grandparents and mom stayed back in L.A. I chewed on my tuna salad when Andi said, "Did you guys know? Rumor has it that some students saw weird stuff going on here." "What do you mean?" I asked. "The students say they saw mythical creatures and proved that they are real." Robbie told me, then gulped on his chocolate beverage. "That's why they were called 'Mythical' guys. They aren't real." I told them. They look like they are falling for the rumor. I bet whoever started this just wanted some attention. "Nah ah." Robbie argued, whisking his black hair away from his eyes, "The students really saw it." "Ugh. Who spread this rumor anyway?" I clenched my jaw. "Cathy St. Bride did." Andi whispered. "Cathy?" That took my by surprise. She was a quite girl with a talent for playing instruments. She would stay late here because she helps in the library as an assistant. "She looked really shaken when we saw her in the Hospital the other day," Tyrese spoke between munches, "She said she saw a Cyclops." I raised my brows. Cyclops. A strip of memory entered my mind: A huge bulky bus driver... with one large green eye on his forehead... glaring after me as I walked to school. ''No. I'm just imagining things. Cyclops aren't real. ''I told myself. But why did it feel like a lie? "Maybe she was just imagining. She must be really tired from working here every night." I told them. They didn't seem to buy it. They were fixated by the idea of Cyclops walking about in Manhattan. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 10:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis